


Antes y Ahora

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No se me ocurrió un mejor título perdón, One-Shot, Pre-SolidS, Sólo algo sencillo, Tampoco un resumen, Y cursi, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Hay cosas que no cambian, pero muchas veces son las circunstancias las que dan un gran giro… Volviéndolo todo más agradable.





	Antes y Ahora

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es otro de los escritos de este par en los que he estado trabajando poco a poco. Esta historia en particular la comencé a escribir hace como 3 semanas, cuando me quedé varada en mi trabajo y no sabía como regresar a casa (la situación del transporte en mi país es caótica, una pesadilla) Realmente, no pensé que fuera a quedarme tan extenso, pero bueno. 
> 
> Esto sólo es algo muy sencillo y lleno de cursilerías porque así soy yo y si mis historias no son cursis entonces no serían mías jajajajaja 
> 
> Oh, este ya es mi Shiki/Rikka número 10... Recuerdo que, meses atrás, me angustiaba porque moría escribir algo con ellos y nada se me ocurría, y hoy ya es la décima historia que les escribo!! Me pone feliz, son de esos poquitos logros que puedo presumir jajaja
> 
> Bueno, espero esto les agrade y feliz casi inicio de semana.

**.**

**.**

Con ambos trabajando dentro del mundo del espectáculo, a pesar de encontrarse en áreas diferentes, coincidir fue inevitable. Tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse, al toparse en varias ocasiones por más que casualidad, y cuando se dieron cuenta habían comenzado a salir, si, como una pareja cualquiera. Sin embargo, siempre era difícil verse y sus citas eran pospuestas una y otra vez... Y en eso se fueron casi tres meses, con sólo conversaciones (y bastante cortas, cabe destacar) por texto. Pero un día, donde su encuentro fue cancelado una vez más, Shiki propuso algo diferente: Invitó a Rikka al departamento donde vivía.

Entonces, al concluir con su jornada del día que consistió en la grabación de un nuevo comercial, Rikka se dirigió hacia la dirección que Shiki le envió esa misma mañana cuando le avisó que no podría verlo -de nuevo- y le sugirió una solución. La zona donde Shiki vivía era céntrica, cerca de la estación, y Rikka logró llegar luego de unos treinta minutos de viaje en metro. Y estando frente a su destino, aquel edificio moderno, Rikka comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Estaba bien que se encontrara allí? ¿No era muy pronto para verse con Shiki en el hogar de este? Rikka, a sus veinte años, se sentía como un desubicado... Pero, él quería ver a Shiki, de verdad le gustaba mucho, y ese deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Por ello, no lo dudó más e ingresó.

El portero se mostró algo extrañado cuando le anunció el número del departamento que visitaría, pero de todas formas le dio el pase sin problema alguno. Rápidamente Rikka tomó el ascensor y, algunos pisos después, estuvo frente a la puerta de Shiki. Tocó, llamó a su nombre también, mas ninguna respuesta recibió. Entonces, miró a ambos lados y optó por ejecutar lo que el mismísimo Shiki le recomendó esa misma mañana...

_"Si no respondo a la puerta, la llave está bajo el tapete"_

Y efectivamente, una pequeña llave plateada se hallaba entre el polvo de la alfombra de la entrada. Rikka dudó nuevamente cuando la tomó, ¿Era correcto entrar de esa forma? Pero si Shiki le había dado tal dato delicado, luego se encargaría de reclamarle que era un método muy descuidado, era porque de verdad se encontraba ocupado con su trabajo y, no menos importante, tenía su permiso… Al pensar en ello, Rikka desechó las dudas y abrió la puerta.

El departamento era pequeño, aunque lo bastante cómodo para una sola persona, y estaba muchísimo más ordenado de lo que Rikka esperaba, considerando lo mucho que Shiki trabajaba. Y estando dentro, Rikka llamó nuevamente al residente del lugar, pero continúo sin recibir respuesta alguna. Consideró que Shiki no se encontraba, pero en seguida recordó que este se hallaba absorto en una nueva canción… De ser así, tal vez, ¿Estaría en su estudio? Y de curioso, ya había entrado así que qué más daba, Rikka se dirigió a revisar las pocas puertas del lugar y, a la segunda, un grito de terror se le escapó…

-¡Shiki!-

Preso del pánico corrió hacia el cuerpo desplomado sobre el suelo boca abajo, arrodillándose a su lado y sacudiéndolo con cuidado. Rikka no sabía cómo actuar ya que tenía miedo de agravar la situación, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Shiki? Y consideró en ir por ayuda, incluso, la idea de llamar a una ambulancia le parecía atractiva… Hasta que el cuerpo del mayor comenzó a moverse.

-Llegaste.- la voz ronca de Shiki se escuchó.

Rikka se mantuvo en silencio por unos cortos segundos, procesando la situación, y cuando Shiki se sentó en el suelo lo abordó con preguntas, aun sin borrar su preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Shiki? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué pasó?-

Cerrando los ojos con fuerzas por un instante, mientras sobaba su cabeza, Shiki soltó como si nada:

-Me dormí.-

-¿¡En el suelo!?- Rikka alzó la voz en esta oportunidad, la preocupación disminuía y ahora era el desconcierto lo que lo abordaba.

-Cuando estoy agotado, sólo me duermo.- se explicó el mayor, habituado a ello.- Pero terminé la canción.- concluyó, luciendo contento. 

-¿Es así todo el tiempo…?- el tono disminuyó en Rikka, sintiéndose ya más tranquilo.

-A veces.- confesó Shiki, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rikka estaba por comentar algo más, incluyendo un breve regaño por aquellas acciones tan descuidadas (¿Cuántas costumbres así tenía Shiki?) pero fue interrumpido descaradamente por el rugir del estómago de Shiki, que obviamente le exigía de comer. Ahora, ¿Desde cuándo no había comido ese muchacho? _Ah_ , Shiki era realmente distraído… Entonces, ante eso, Rikka suavizó su expresión y una idea se le ocurrió.

-Anda, toma un baño para refrescarte.- se levantó del suelo y ofreció una mano a quien lo había invitado hasta allá- Te preparé algo de comer… Claro, si me dejas usar tu cocina.-

Aun mostrándose algo sorprendido, Shiki tomó la mano que le ofrecían y con ayuda se levantó. Luego asintió en silencio y, estando de acuerdo con ello, ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

Rikka dejó la habitación y rápidamente se encontró con la cocina, que era bastante bonita y se notaba que no era utilizada a menudo. Entonces, un presentimiento tuvo y abrió el refrigerador confirmando sus sospechas: estaba prácticamente vacío. También revisó los estantes, esperanzado, pero fue muy poco lo que encontró, básicamente comida instantánea que no le servía de mucho para lo que deseaba preparar. Realmente, Shiki le preocupaba ¿Estaba este comiendo bien? ¿Al menos de vez en cuando? Bueno, el pasado era irremediable y por ello ahora trabajará duro por preparar un aperitivo delicioso y nutritivo… 

Y con esa nueva determinación, Rikka tomó su bolso y salió del departamento por ingredientes. No le tomó mucho tiempo, esa tienda justo al lado lo salvó, y al regresar encontró nuevamente la sala vacía. Se preguntó por Shiki, la posibilidad de que se hubiera dormido en la ducha era grande ahora, pero al verlo salir de una de las habitaciones (ropas holgadas, cabello húmedo) se sintió tranquilo.

-Ahora, relájate mientras preparo algo ¡No te decepcionaré!- con entusiasmo Rikka exclamó, preparándose para comenzar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció Shiki, todavía permanecía en la entrada de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, procura descansar ¿Está bien?- observando directamente los obres morados, Rikka aseguró y pidió a la vez, suave y tranquilo como sólo él podía serlo… Y fue eso lo que convenció a Shiki.

Rikka se tomó su tiempo, despacio y a la vez a prisa por la ocasión, ocupándose de su tarea mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con Shiki, quien no se alejó en ningún momento. Realmente, a Rikka le daba un poco de vergüenza que lo observaran mientras cocinaba, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero sólo por tratarse de Shiki no le molestaba en lo absoluto… Pues, estar ahí junto a este (después de tanto tiempo, por sobre todo) y en su propio hogar le hacía feliz. Además, aquella escena le resultaba tan hogareña… Con él preparando de cenar mientras Shiki esperaba, como si fueran una pareja de casados. Pensar en ello le produjo a Rikka una leve risa y un aleteo agradable en su corazón, tal vez en un futuro aquello podría hacerse realidad ¿Por qué no?

Luego de un corto tiempo y varias conversaciones simples, Rikka tuvo listo un par de platillos que lucían exquisitos. Shiki puso la mesa, que se encontraba bastante cerca del ancho ventanal, y tomaron asiento frente a frente.

-Espero te guste…- mediante un susurro Rikka soltó su deseo.

-Que aproveche.- con la mirada fija en la comida, Shiki comentó antes de tomar un bocado. Cuando saboreó y tragó, su mirada brilló- Delicioso…-

Rikka no se perdió ninguno de los movimientos del otro y, con su cumplido, sonrió aliviado. Sabía que era bueno en la cocina, pero que Shiki alabara su comida era muchísimo más agradable que cuando lo hacía cualquier otra persona.

-Me alegra saberlo.-

Se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio mientras comían, y cuando los alimentos se terminaron reanudaron su charla, donde se podían al día con sus actividades dentro del mundo del entretenimiento. 

Hasta ahora no era mucho lo que Rikka se había reunido con Shiki (cafés, restaurantes, parques…) y esa nueva ocasión, estando solos en un ambiente tan tranquilo como lo era el departamento de Shiki, era el rato más ameno que habían pasado juntos. Este ser convertiría, sin lugar a dudas, en uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

-No era lo que tenía en mente para nuestra cita…- cuando recogieron la mesa y se ubicaron ahora en el sofá, Shiki comentó haciendo referencia principalmente al ser encontrado prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo, una muy mala impresión a su parecer- Pero no puedo quejarme, pude verte.- y confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Rikka percibió su sinceridad, su cariño, y le devolvió el gesto sintiendo calor en sus mejillas antes de decir: 

-Gracias por invitarme hoy.-

-La próxima vez, permíteme recompensártelo adecuadamente.- fue la promesa del mayor antes de cambiar el tema nuevamente y continuar disfrutando de su modesto momento juntos. 

Y su siguiente cita, que no fue pospuesta ni mucho menos cancelada, Rikka fue llevado a cenar por Shiki a un restaurante francés bastante costoso… Con la justificación de que Rikka sólo merecía lo mejor.

**.**

Siendo bastante tarde por la noche, Rikka finalmente estaba por irse a la cama a descansar. Pero antes, deseaba despedirse de Shiki… Y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de este, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo encontrarlo a punto de colapsar. Llegando en el momento exacto, Rikka se las ingenió para atraparlo en sus brazos, sintiendo después a Shiki abrazarse débilmente a su espalda. Con un suspiro, Rikka acarició los cabellos morados con una mano. 

-Es hora de ir a la cama.- anunció, como toda una orden pero siendo amoroso también. Shiki no se movió y con eso sabía que tenía toda la potestad de actuar (y cuidado si no)

Arreglándosela con el peso extra que tenía ahora, Rikka llevó a Shiki hasta su cama. Corrió las cobijas y lo ayudó a recostarse.

-Haz trabajado duro, líder. Ahora, descansa…- cubrió bien a su mayor y besó su frente al apartar sus cabellos- _Buenas noches, querido mío_.- 

Pero su salida fue impedida, pues Shiki se aferraba ahora a su pijama a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Con un suspiro derrotado, y luego una risita, Rikka soltó la mano de la tela… Apagó las luces y regresó a la cama, en la que se recostó junto al otro. Ya bajo las cobijas, cuando Shiki lo sintió se abrazó a él, como asegurándose de que no escapara. A Rikka esto le causó gracia y a la vez, por sobre todo, mucha ternura… Shiki, muy pocas veces, podía parecer un niño pequeño.

Esta vez Rikka besó la cálida mejilla de Shiki, quien emitió un murmullo de gusto, y cerró los ojos… Envuelto más que por las gruesas cobijas, por el amor que Shiki no dejaba de demostrarle. 

Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que Rikka presenció por primera vez el límite de Shiki, cuando lo halló prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo de su hogar. Con el paso del tiempo, aquello no cambió pero Rikka aprendió como actuar al respecto, siempre con una respuesta diferente a cada situación. Y se habituó, después de todo lo que sentía por Shiki lo había llevado a comprenderlo más. Sin importar cuanto le dijera a su líder que cuidara más de sí mismo, Rikka sabía que no le haría caso y terminaría él haciéndolo… Siempre yendo a su rescate. Realmente, a veces se sentía como si él fuera un príncipe que salvaba (y en reiteradas situaciones, cabe destacar) a su _princesa_ -Shiki- en apuros. 

Pero bueno, a decir verdad todo eso era parte de su vida ahora… Siempre al cuidado de sus dos no tan pequeños que adoraba como si fueran sus hijos y de aquel que no dejaba de amar. Y Rikka agradecía, cada que pensaba en ello, por todo lo que la vida le había regalado… Sobre todo, por su familia maravillosa. 

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen por posibles errores.

Poco a poco voy escribiendo las historias que tengo pendiente... Y comienzo nuevas, porque soy necia y no me puedo negar a varias de mis ideas (Estoy antojadísima de un _Dai/Issei_ bien bonito, auxilio)

¡Hasta una próxima vez! 

 

 


End file.
